


True love gives you freedom

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (but i mean it's robert and valentine), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love, On the Run, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “You’re leaving, aren’t you?”Jocelyn spun around, her eyes landing on the one person she had been hoping to avoid. If anyone else had found her, she knew she would have been able to resist the temptation to stay.However, Maryse was the exception to many things, especially when it came to Jocelyn’s heart.
Relationships: Jocelyn Fairchild/Maryse Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	True love gives you freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



“You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

Jocelyn spun around, her eyes landing on the one person she had been hoping to avoid. If anyone else had found her, she knew she would have been able to resist the temptation to stay.

However, Maryse was the exception to many things, especially when it came to Jocelyn’s heart. As she stood there, staring at Jocelyn with her wide, worried eyes and windswept hair, Jocelyn faltered. Her bags were already mostly packed, but she knew she could still change her mind. If given the right incentive, she would.

“I am,” she murmured, turning away from the brunette and ignoring her shaky hands as she tried to fold her last few clothes. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I just… I can’t take it anymore, Maryse. Valentine, he’s- he’s been experimenting on me and other women and I’m not sure how far he’s going to take things. If he hurts my daughter with his injections and insanity…”

“I understand why you’re leaving, Jocelyn,” Maryse whispered brokenly. “I just can’t believe you weren’t even going to say goodbye. Were you going to leave me behind, heartbroken and confused? I thought you- Damnit, Jocelyn, you promised me you wouldn’t lie to me!”

“I couldn’t say goodbye,” Jocelyn answered, her hands clenching around one of her sweaters.

It was the cowardly way out of things, but it had been the best option at the time. She hadn’t thought she could handle one last conversation with Maryse before she left, and she had been right. Looking at the woman she loved and seeing the misery and sorrow in her eyes was too much.

She hadn’t wanted to be given a reason to stay. Now she had one.

“Maryse, you weren’t supposed to know,” she said softly, knowing it would only make things worse. Maybe if Maryse hated her enough for her decision, she would let her leave in peace.

All Jocelyn wanted was to leave this thrice-damned place and her murderous husband and start a new life somewhere no one would recognise her. She wanted to protect her daughter, make sure she was loved and far away from her father, and forget about the years she had spent married to a psychopath.

“Well, I know now,” Maryse snorted mirthlessly. “And if you think I’m letting you leave without me, you’re dreaming.”

“Maryse, I n-” Jocelyn trailed off as the other woman’s words caught up to her. “What do you mean, without you? Maryse, you can’t be serious. You have a husband, a son, and even a daughter on the way.”

“And you don’t?” Maryse shot back. Jocelyn flinched at her words, guilt hitting her straight in the chest. “So what, it’s wrong for me to leave my cheating, bastard of a husband, but it’s not for you? The only difference between the two of us is that if I were to leave, I’d take Alexander with me. If you give me enough time to get him and pack a bag, I’ll leave with you, no more questions asked.”

“You can’t just-”

“But I can,” Maryse insisted, stepping closer to Jocelyn until her front was almost fully pressed against the redhead’s back. Her breath tickled the shell of Jocelyn’s ear, and the redhead shivered.

Hers and Maryse’s relationship had always been both simple and complicated. They loved each other, there was no denying that. They had grown up together and had fallen in love a day at a time, sharing longing glances and whispering secrets to each other when no one else was looking.

However, the Shadow World, and especially the Nephilim one, wasn’t the best place to date someone from the same gender. Jocelyn and Maryse had both married young, aiming for busy, influential men who would look the other way whilst their wives traipsed around with another woman. Valentine and Robert had turned out to be the worst sort of men, yes, but at least they had never found out the secrets their wives kept from them.

Really, their marriages had always been about duty. Duty to produce an heir for their families, and duty to their society to provide more warriors. Unfortunately, Jocelyn had grown to resent this world that exploited children and sent them off to die as soon as they were old enough to walk. She had never mentioned any of her doubts to Maryse, but she knew her love felt the same way.

Jocelyn had given up on her sweet Jonathan a long time ago, but she had a daughter to think about now. And Maryse, her darling Maryse, had two kids to think about. Maybe she didn’t just want to leave for Jocelyn; maybe she also wanted to give her children a better life.

And although, deep down, Jocelyn knew she should argue a little more with Maryse, should push her until she admitted she wanted to stay, she just… couldn’t. She had loved Maryse in secret for years, but deserting the Shadow World would mean being _together_.

They could get married if that’s what they wanted, especially since their marriages with their husbands weren’t legal in the mundane world. They could raise their children as siblings, teach them about love instead of war, about maths and literature instead of martial arts, about _living_ instead of _dying_.

“What if you regret it?” she breathed, turning around and gently placing her arms on Maryse’s shoulders. Immediately, the brunette embraced her waist and pressed their foreheads together. “What if you grow to resent me for making you leave? What if your husband finds out about the plan and keeps Alexander away from you?”

“He’ll have to kill me first,” Maryse growled lowly. “Alexander is my light, and I won’t let Robert turn our son into a monster no better than himself. Besides, I doubt he’ll even notice we’re gone until we’re far away from here. Jocelyn, there’s nothing you can say to change my mind. I want to leave with you, I _need_ to leave with you, and I won’t walk out of this room until you agree to taking me with you.”

Jocelyn’s features softened at the determined look on Maryse’s face. If there was one thing that had never changed about her love, it was her stubbornness. The brunette had been resolute and sure of herself from the very start and, even years later, she stood her ground firmly.

It was one of the things that annoyed Jocelyn the most, especially in moments like these. It was also why she loved Maryse so much in the first place.

“I love you so much, Maryse Trueblood,” she shook her head, leaning in to kiss Maryse softly. She didn’t let it linger, knowing they were on a tight schedule, but she wanted to – oh she _wanted_ to. “So of course I’ll take you with me. I already have some things figured out. We can go to New York, move in with a friend of mine for a while, and then find something a bit more permanent.”

“I love you too, Jocelyn Fairchild,” Maryse whispered against her lips. “And that sounds like a marvellous plan. Nowhere better than New York to start a new life, right?”

“Well, there is Los Angeles,” Jocelyn pointed out, thinking about the sunny beaches and wild nights and extravagant people they had seen in the City of Angels. “I’ve heard it’s the perfect place to forget about the past and let yourself go.”

“I think I’ll pass on L.A.” Maryse chuckled. “Not exactly my scene. Besides, I’m assuming your friend lives in New York, not California.”

“Fair enough,” Jocelyn laughed quietly, pushing Maryse away from her. “Now go. I’m meeting my friend on the outskirts of Alicante in less than half an hour, and you need to find Alexander. I’ll be waiting for you, alright? But if you take too long, I’ll assume…”

“You won’t have to assume anything,” Maryse murmured. “I’ll be there. I’m assuming this is going to happen near Brocelind Forest, right? No better place to hide than the most dangerous part of Idris. Please be careful whilst you wait for me, alright? And don’t let anyone catch you. I would hate to have to save you again.”

“Again?” Jocelyn asked, but Maryse was already leaving the room, blowing a kiss her way on the way out.

The redhead shook her head exasperatedly, raising her eyes upwards before turning back to her bags and making sure she had everything. She only got one shot at freedom, and she wasn’t about to leave anything behind.

She rubbed at her stomach one last time before closing her eyes and sealing her fate. It was time to go.

* * *

Jocelyn tapped her fingers against her leg, glancing between the dark forest behind her and the bright city in front of her. Alicante looked even more beautiful from a distance, and Jocelyn took a second to mourn the loss of such a wonderful view. After this, they might never see their homeland again. They might never be welcome there again, and Jocelyn thought it was one of the only things she would miss. Idris held millions of happy memories and, no matter how many bad ones had been added to the mix, she couldn’t forget about her childhood and the Academy and everything else that came with the territory.

She glanced away from the view and back down at her watch. Maryse had promised she would be there within thirty minutes, but Jocelyn was starting to doubt her word. There were only three minutes left, and there was still no sign of her love.

A few metres away, just beyond the trees, Dot was waiting for her – for them. Jocelyn was vibrating with the need to leave this place, but she had promised Maryse she would wait. More than that, she _wanted_ to wait for the other woman. If that meant she had to stay in Idris for a while longer, then so be it.

“Jocelyn?”

Her head snapped to the side and she sighed relievedly as she spotted Maryse walking towards her, a tiny shadow in her arms. In the moonlight, Alexander looked even paler and smaller than usual. Suddenly, Maryse’s decision made so much more sense. Why would anyone want their son to grow up in a warrior society that bred heartless men and women?

“Maryse,” she breathed out, reaching a hand out for the other woman and drawing her into a loving embrace, making sure she didn’t get Alec stuck between the two of them. The little boy was staring at her strangely, obviously recognising her but unsure why she was with them, standing at the edge of a forest. “Hello, Alexander. How are you?”

“Mama?” Alexander murmured, his innocent eyes gazing up at his mother questioningly. “Jocy?”

“Yes, baby,” Maryse whispered, carding her fingers through the little boy’s hair. “Jocelyn is going to take us somewhere better, alright?”

“Dada?” The boy added, glancing behind him as though he was looking for his father. Jocelyn’s heart broke a little, thinking about this boy who would never know Robert, would never have a father figure to look up to. Or at least, not yet.

“Daddy’s not coming with us, Alexander,” Maryse said sadly. “He did some bad things, and we need to get away for a little while. It’s going to be you, me, Jocelyn, and your little sisters. We’re going to be so happy, baby.”

“’zzy?” Alexander asked quietly, patting his mother’s stomach to indicate just who he was talking about.

“Yes, Izzy is coming with us,” Maryse smiled, booping her son’s nose before waving at Jocelyn. “And so is Jocelyn’s daughter, Clary. You’re all going to be siblings, and I know you’re going to be the most amazing big brother in the world. I promise we’ll be the best parents you can ask for, Alexander. But right now, we need to leave.”

Alexander didn’t say anything else, burying himself into the crook of his mother’s neck and closing his eyes. Unsurprising, since it was the middle of the night. Jocelyn looked away from the boy and back at Maryse, who was watching her son with concern and love written all over her face.

“Are you sure about this?” Jocelyn asked her one last time, extending a hand out for her lover to take – or refuse.

“Absolutely certain,” Maryse nodded, grabbing Jocelyn’s hand and pulling her towards the forest before the redhead could say anything else.

They walked in silence, gripping at each other’s hands as tightly as possible. Jocelyn couldn’t deny that she was on edge, desperate to get out of Idris before someone figured out their plan. When Dot emerged from the shadows, she almost cried out in surprise and stress and relief, all combined.

“There you are,” the warlock said sharply. “I’ve been waiting for you and was starting to think you- Jocelyn, who are these people? You told me I was smuggling you out, not an entire family. There’s a _child_ here.”

“Exactly,” Maryse cut in, levelling an intense stare at Dot. “Alexander is just a child, and I need to get him away from here. Jocelyn and I love each other, and I’m not about to let her start over without me, so you either take me, or I’ll find a way to get to New York myself. Who knows how that would go for my son.”

“And she’s pregnant,” Jocelyn added, laying a protective hand on Maryse’s stomach. “You can’t leave her here, Dot. I won’t go if you don’t let her come with us, it’s as simple as that. You either save both of us…”

“Or I save neither of you,” Dot completed with a heavy sigh. “Fine, I just wish you had told me about this earlier, Jocelyn. It would have saved us a world of trouble. How am I going to explain two pregnant ladies to my clients?”

“We’ll stay out of your way,” Maryse answered instantly, letting go of Jocelyn’s hand to soothe Alexander, who had started shuffling around at the sound of voices. “I promise, you won’t even know we’re there.”

Dot rolled her eyes, but her hands were already gesturing around to form a portal. Jocelyn sent a reassuring smile Maryse’s way and leaned over to kiss her cheek, breathing in her lover’s scent before turning back towards Dot. The warlock had already finished the portal and was holding out her hands for the two women. Jocelyn didn’t hesitate, but Maryse took a second longer to grab onto Dot.

A second later, they were in New York City.

It was daytime there, and Jocelyn had to blink a few times to get used to the light. She had forgotten how far Idris was from the United States, and it was slightly jarring to be thrown into a busy and loud world, especially after waiting in the quiet darkness for so long.

“Well ladies, welcome to New York City,” Dot said, pointing at the world outside her small shop. Jocelyn had forgotten how nice the world was outside of Alicante, and she itched to get out there and breathe the city air. However, she knew they had more important things to do. “The apartment is right upstairs. I have a studio downstairs so, as long as you pay the rent for the rest of the property, I’ll leave you alone. There aren’t as many bedrooms as you might want in the long run, but I’m sure you’ll manage somehow. You could always move out in a few years’ time when the children are too old to share a tiny room.”

“We’ll figure it out when the time comes,” Jocelyn agreed, already heading for the staircase Dot was pointing at. “Thank you so much for your help, Dorothea. We’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Leaving that place and those misogynistic bastards was already a great start to repaying your debt,” Dot shrugged. “Besides, you’ve helped me in the past. Consider this me getting rid of a favour I owed you. Just don’t expect me to do anything else for you in the near future. I may like you, Jocelyn, but I don’t trust you further than I can throw you.”

Jocelyn nodded, thanking the warlock one last time before pulling Maryse up the steps and into their new home.

The place wasn’t big, but it was cosy and comforting and everything Jocelyn had imagined when she had pictured her new apartment. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that it was finally happening. She had finally managed to get away from her controlling husband, and she had even gained a partner along the way.

She was going to get to raise three wonderful children with the woman she loved and figure out what she wanted to do with her life now that she didn’t have to fight demons anymore. It was terrifying, but it was also the most liberating experience of her life.

“We did it,” she whispered into the empty room. Behind her, Maryse lay Alec down on the couch before wrapping her arms around Jocelyn. “We really did it. I’ll never have to see him again, and we-”

“We finally get to love each other,” Maryse finished for her, pressing soft kisses to Jocelyn’s neck before twisting her around so they were facing each other. A few kisses later, the two women pulled apart, smiling at each other whilst tears streamed down their face. “I never thought we would get to have this, and it’s all thanks to you.”

“I love you so much, Maryse,” Jocelyn smiled softly, kissing Maryse again and drowning in the intoxicating feeling of having the woman she loved so close to her. “I’m so glad you decided to come with me.”

“As if I could have lived without you,” Maryse chuckled. “I wasn’t about to settle for anything less than a life with the people I love most. My children mean everything to me, but so do you. We’re finally free, Jocelyn.”

“Yes we are,” Jocelyn nodded, a delighted sob slipping past her lips. “We’re finally free.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! As always, these fics aren't beta'ed, so ignore any horrible mistakes x) I've been wanting to write Maryse/Jocelyn ever since I read Em's stories for this pairing so... here it is! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
